


Comfort Through the Dark

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for innerslytherin, who requested "Reid/Rossi. Candles and power outages". Originally published December 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Through the Dark

Spencer's fingers curled hard against Dave's arm. "Ow--Spencer, you... let go."

Spencer just drew a shaky breath, and Dave had to pry Spencer's finger's open.

"Hurting me."

"What happened?"

"For a genius, that's a pretty dense question. Power went out." Spencer didn't respond, so Dave wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer had been straddling his lap before it went dark, so it was easy to pull Spencer against his chest. Spencer let himself be pulled, and Dave reached up to stroke his hand over Spencer's hair. "Just relax."

"It's _dark_. All your blinds are closed."

"They were closed for a _reason_ ," Dave murmured, his tone suggestive, and slid his hand down to cup Spencer's ass. Spencer batted it away.

Dave sighed. There wouldn't be much light from the windows, but even the trickling in of moonlight would help Spencer. Dave wished he could stroke Spencer's back and make the fear go away, but fear of the dark stemmed from a whole cluster of abandonment issues. Dave wasn't going to leave Spencer, but he knew his word wouldn't erase the fear. 

"Up," he whispered, nudging Spencer until he slid out of his lap. Dave paused a moment to suck at Spencer's throat, wishing he hadn't been interrupted from doing that earlier. Spencer nudged him away, though, and Dave went to go get the emergency candles.

By the time he'd lit them, he looked up to see Spencer had fitted himself into the corner of the couch, and when he went to join Spencer, Spencer tugged Dave against him.

"Oh, _now_ you want to cuddle?"

"Shh," Spencer ordered.

"This enough light?" Dave whispered, sliding his arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer held Dave tightly for a long moment, then turned his head, pressing his cheek against Dave's hair. "Enough," he whispered. "Now." His fingers stroked Dave's shoulder for another moment, and then he added, "It's enough when you're holding me."

A smile bloomed across Dave's face that he knew had to be ridiculous. He was immensely thankful for the dark.


End file.
